


Oversized Sweaters

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: ;)))), Fluff and Angst, I'm sorry I love my boys, Kyle and Kenny are pieces of shit in this, M/M, NEED I SAY MORE??, Stan is sad, but Craig makes it better, flangst, it involves oversized sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stan's long-lasting boyfriend cheats on him. Abandons him. But hey, at least Craig is there to help.A fanfiction in which comforting turns into romance.





	Oversized Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> I present to you a rom-com movie written into a Staig fanfiction. Your welcome.

  Stan Marsh was absolutely, positively, utterly _wasted_ off his ass. He gripped a wall tightly, as his attempt to keep himself standing would be futile if he wasn't. He, as per usual, had went to a college party. Clyde Donovan had hosted it, and of course, Stan would never pass up a chance to get free booze, so he went. It wasn't odd at all for him to attend college parties, in the simplest terms.

  Now, what _was_ odd is that his boyfriend, Kyle Broflovski, wasn't tagging along with him. Despite his utter hatred for college parties like the ones Stan attended, he never bailed on his boyfriend; sure, he sometimes had to study...okay, he _usually_ had to study, but hey, he was an absolute workaholic when it came to his Law degree, so it wasn't a surprise- but it was beginning to be a bit odd that Kyle was bailing to study unusually consistently, and it was concerning Stan.

  Stan put his suspicion up to his weird intuition- the one that had made things end with Wendy Testaburger. That name sent chills down his spine. He had accused her of cheating with Bebe Stevens, and that had made Wendy exceptionally mad, so she broke up with him- permanently, that time. He wallowed over his sorrow for days, but then, him and Kyle got together, and that seemed to fix everything.

  Finally, Stan reached his dorm room. He muttered a small, quiet ' _finally_ ', before he settled his door on the knob, grasping the corner of the wall on the left of him. As he was about to turn the shiny golden knob, he heard a noise- wait- was that... _moaning_? No, it couldn't be. Kyle was alone, so there was no way anybody could be pleasuring him, or he could be pleasuring someone else. But that was Kyle's moan, a moan he knew all to well. Stan shook his head, assuming the beer he had drank was getting to his head, and he was hearing things.

  Stan slowly turned to knob, only to see a sight- one he knew he'd never get out of his head. He supported himself on the wall next to him firmly- walls were becoming a thing for him, huh? But, it was the only thing he could do to keep from falling on his knees. He held tears in, staring at the scene before him- it seemed as though they hadn't noticed the raven haired male had entered, as the pair before him kept going at it.

  Kyle had his bare legs twisted around Kenny McCormick's- his best friend's- shirtless chest, as Kenny was kissing Kyle deeply. He heard breathy moaning and cried of pleasure coming from Kyle, calls of: "oh _yes **,** Kenny_, oh _YES!_ ", and the only noise coming from Kenny were moans- a choked cry came from Stan's throat, and that's what caught the attention of the two men. Both their eyes widened as Stan stood there, the tears he had held in for the past few minutes threatening to spill from his eyes, the sobs he held in threatening to escape his throat.

  Kenny lazily grinned- he fucking grinned, and Stan let go of the wall he held onto and clenched his fists. After a split second of silence, Kenny spoke, "S-Stan, my man! This isn't w-what it looks l-like..." To that, Kyle vigorously nodded. All Stan could do was watch as his best friend and boyfriend, who he caught fucking, tried to deny their actions.

  "Y-Yeah, Stan...it isn't!" Stan couldn't even hear his boyfriend- no, ex-boyfriend after what he did- all he could hear was ringing in his ears as he loosened his fists and pointed to the door, not even caring anymore that tiny droplets of hot tears were running down his pale face.

"G-Get out. B-b-both of you...j-j-just get the f-f-f-fuck out!" He said, his voice quiet and raspy already. He stared at Kyle and Kenny gathered their clothes, quickly putting them back on before approaching the door. Kyle stopped momentarily, placing a hand on Stan's shoulder lovingly- hah, what a fucking joke.

  "S-Stan, please, I-I..." Stan, not even caring about being kind anymore (then again, he lost the will to be kind those two the second he saw them), he swatted Kyle's hand from his shoulder and shoved Kyle out of his room, slamming the door shut and locking it, all while two pairs of footsteps were heard exiting the hall. When all was said and done, Stan fell onto his couch face first, and not giving a flying fuck anymore, he let the sobs wrack his body, he let the tears stain his faded couch cushion, he let choking noise come from deep inside his throat.

  For the first time in a while, Stan _cried._

 

* * *

 

 

  Stan was still sobbing a few minutes later, he simply couldn't _stop_ \- everything hurt so bad, his body shaking as though his room was -30°. It felt like so, honestly, without Kyle's arms wrapped around his torso- god, why was he still thinking about Kyle? It had all ended so fast, all thanks to Kyle ruining fucking everything-

  "Can I come in...?" Stan knew that nasally, stoic voice, the one with almost no emotion. Yet, he swore he could make out the tiniest lace of...concern, maybe? "If you need to talk, I'm- I'm right here." Stan slowly inhaled, and with eyes bloodshot and red underneath, tear stains lacing his pale face, choking breaths escaping his mouth, he unlocked and slowly opened his door. "Hey..." Craig Tucker muttered.

  Stan led Craig to his couch, burying his face in his knees. He knew Craig wanted to know what had happened, so, shaking with agony, he let out a sentence. "He cheated." Craig, sensing Stan's emotional distress, did something from experience, and intertwined his fingers in Stan's. Stan tensed for a moment, but eventually, the fellow raven haired boy relaxed into the touch, gripping Craig's hand in his.

  Craig, curious as to who had hurt Stan so deeply, decided to delve into the sensitive topic- He was studying a degree in Psychology, so he knew that the only way for Stan to feel better was to vent his story out. So, with a sharp inhale, Craig inquired Stan. "Who? Who...cheated, on you, I mean?"

  Stan looked away, discontented with the question, but decided to give Craig an answer. After all, he could trust him, right? He paused, before actually talking. "Kyle. I saw him..." He choked back a sob, tears falling from his eyes just _talking_ about the topic. God, he was ruined, wasn't he? "I saw him fucking Kenny. With my own...my own..." Stan began sobbing again, choking, strangled sobs coming out from his throat.

  Craig's tone was soft. "Hey, hey, it's okay, I'm right here, I'm right here..." He said, running a hand across Stan's back. Being with Tweek had taught him well. The pair had broken up in middle school, but he still referenced him when doing his papers for Psychology. He slid off his sweater, putting it over Stan, who was clad in just a white t-shirt. He needed warmth. Warmth was calming to most people.

  Stan was still crying a bit, but Craig had relaxed him immensely. He nodded, "th-thank you, Craig." He said, before pulling Craig's sweater over his head. Craig had become taller than Stan over the years, so his sweater was a bit large over Stan, but, it still fit decently. He had to admit, Stan looked kind of of...good.

  Stan looked at Craig, continuing his story while tugging on the sleeves that went over his hands. "I-I went C-Clyde's party, and I c-came back. I-It was getting boring. I was d-drunk. Really drunk. And I h-heard m-m-moaning, but I thought i-it was the b-booze getting to my head. I-I opened the door, and t-t-then I-I saw them." He begin to cry again, but Craig squinted at him.

  "Stop fucking crying, Marsh. You have to be strong about this. Come the fuck on." His strict line didn't seem to have an effect on Stan, as only more sobs hit his figure, droplets of tears falling onto Craig's sweater. He was shaking and couldn't talk. He was choking on his own sobs. He tried fighting back- but the sobs won.

  So, with some debate, Craig resorted to his last option- the thing he used to calm the anxious Tweek constantly- and he smashed his lips against Stan's, hoping desperately it'd work. Hoping desperately Stan would be okay again. Craig asked himself _why_ he cared? And y'know what? He cared because he wanted Stan happy. He loved Stan to much to see him depressed.

  Stan fell into the kiss. He hated to admit it, but goddamn, it felt _good_ to be wanted after being left by Kyle. He wrapped his hands around Craig's neck, a smile stretching across his features. He felt happy. Craig broke away, and Stan was surprised to see him smiling too.

  "Look, C-Craig, I...after everything, I'm not ready, but...I promise I'll come back for you when I'm r-ready, okay?" Stan said, only shaking a bit now as he looked at Craig. "I love you, but I'm not ready yet."

  Craig looked at Stan, frowning. But, as long as Stan was okay, he'd wait. And wait. _And wait_. He stared at Stan for a moment, smiling wryly. "Yeah, sounds good."

_And with that, they shared one last kiss._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely apologize, my d00ds.


End file.
